


Crime Scene

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Banter, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo attend a crime scene where the victim has been shot.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 1





	Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Exit Wounds’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Crouching down, Ryo studied the body dispassionately; he was dimly aware of the young uniformed officer who’d discovered it standing nearby looking pale and sweaty and doing his best to look anywhere else. The kid would get used to this kind of thing in time; most rookies were a bit squeamish to start with, but the unfortunate victim definitely wasn’t a pretty sight.

Anyone who thought bullet wounds were nice and neat really had no idea. Sure, the entry wound was reasonably tidy, a small, almost bloodless hole in the middle of the dead man’s forehead, but the exit wound was another matter entirely. Even the term ‘exit wound’ failed to convey the reality; most of the back of this guy’s head was missing, splattered across the wall of the alley, and the ground, and a nearby dumpster… The crime scene people would have their work cut out for them, trying to find all the bits, and it was doubtful they’d succeed. Rats and other scavengers had no doubt already helped themselves.

“Single gunshot, through and through. Judging by the mess it’s made, I’d say probably a nine mil.”

“Yeah,” Dee agreed. “Sounds about right. He’s still wearin’ his watch and an expensive lookin’ signet ring so not a robbery. Plus, headshot; makes it more likely to be an execution. Someone really did not like this guy.”

“Smooth hands, manicured nails, polished Italian leather shoes, and the suit looks like an Armani; if it’s not then it’s a very good fake. Wealthy, so what’s he doing in a rundown neighbourhood like this, a filthy back alley behind a pawnshop?”

“Bein’ dead?” Dee suggested.

“Aside from that. He wasn’t dead when he got here, this isn’t a body dump.”

Dee glanced around at the splatters of blood and gore. “That’s pretty obvious.”

“So he came here for a reason, maybe to meet someone. Drug buy gone wrong?”

“Doesn’t have the look of a user. Looks too healthy, aside from the whole bein’ dead thing.”

“Being dead is about as unhealthy as it gets.”

“True, but look at him; plenty of paddin’, and the kind of tan ya don’t get from a bottle.”

“Still could be drug, maybe cocaine.”

Dee nodded. “Maybe; it’s still the favourite party drug of the wealthy. We’ll know more once the coroner’s taken a good look at him.”

“Yeah.” Ryo looked around the alley. “Think there’s any chance the killer might’ve ditched the murder weapon?”

“Not anywhere nearby. If this was a hit then the killer would likely either take the gun with him or ditch it in the river where the chances of anyone ever findin’ it would be slim to none.”

“Mm, pros don’t take unnecessary chances, which just makes our job that much harder. We’ll just have to hope the killer didn’t stick around to retrieve the bullet.”

“If it’s still here Jim and his crime scene buddies will find it, and hopefully be able to ID our vic.”

It was tempting to open the dead man’s overcoat and check for wallet and driver’s licence, but that might mean disturbing evidence so it was a case of ‘look but don’t touch’. Being a detective was a job that required using the eyes and brain, taking note of the smallest, often seemingly insignificant details, then fitting them together to build a picture of exactly what had happened, why, and who was responsible.

Ryo straightened up, still frowning down at the body; the longer it lay there the more potential evidence might be lost. Judging by the heavy clouds overhead it might rain soon.

“Just wish they’d hurry up and get here. The coroner too so we can get some idea of time of death.”

“Busy day; ours isn’t the only crime scene they’ve got to deal with.”

“I know, but we can’t do much more until we at least know who the vic was and when he was killed.” Waiting around was the worst part of the job; it was a frustrating waste of precious time while the killer would be busy covering his tracks.

“We could take a look around the alley, see if we can locate the bullet, save Jim havin’ to hunt for it.”

“Worth a try; just watch where you put your feet. The motor pool won’t thank us for tracking blood and brains into the car. Neither will the crime scene team. They don’t like their evidence being removed from the scene.”

“Someone should tell the rats that. I’ll be careful though, don’t want to mess up my boots. Tell ya what, you find the bullet I’ll buy ya dinner, and if I find it, you’re buyin’.”

“And if neither of us finds it?”

“We pool our resources and get pizza.”

Ryo nodded. “Okay, it’s a deal.”

The End


End file.
